


Whumptober 2020 28 Mugged

by frankie_mcstein



Series: Whumptober 2020 [28]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Ferraris attract attention, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Rick and T.C pop up, Whumptober 2020, head wounds, injured Magnum, innocent coffee is spilled, naturally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankie_mcstein/pseuds/frankie_mcstein
Summary: Whumptober 2020 prompt 28- MuggedHe didn't realise the danger at first. And he missed the crowbar entirely.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947172
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41





	Whumptober 2020 28 Mugged

**Author's Note:**

> Mild whump incoming, I have literally an hour to write these at this point lol!

Magnum was feeling pretty good about things. He was living in paradise, he'd outrun two Magnum-cidal Dobermans that morning, he and Higgins had closed three cases in rapid succession leading to some actual spare cash in his bank account, and Higgins' favorite coffee shop had finally reopened after a long-running issue with the wiring. 

He'd stopped as soon as he'd seen the 'Reopening' sign hanging in front of the window, knowing that Higgins had been up all night on a stakeout. They were even selling her favorite coffee, even though it was a seasonal item that was definitely out of season. He cradled the cup holder in one hand while he fished the car keys out of his pocket with the other. His mind was fixed on the smile he would get when he walked into La Mariana with the sweet-smelling cherry coffee in his hand, on the fact that, if her stakeout had gone according to plan, Higgins would be closing another case that afternoon, and on how wonderful it felt to be heading to one of his best friends' bar on a tropical island to meet with his business partner.

So it really wasn't his fault that the gang surrounded him before he noticed them. Or that he didn't really click to the danger when he did notice the young men hanging around the Ferrari. Or that he didn't take the leader seriously when he said, "Hand over the keys and we'll let you walk away."

To be honest, Magnum was a little surprised to find himself being 'menaced' by a gang whose oldest member looked to be half his own age. To his credit, he didn't laugh in the young man's face as he stood with his hand out, clearly expecting to be obeyed. He did fix a look of vague amusement on his face though.

"Look, guys, you really don't wanna do this," he tried hopefully, not liking the idea of using military training against what was, in essence, a bunch of kids. "Just walk away, okay?" And he took another step forward, closer to the driver's door. 

"I said I want the keys."

"You won't even all fit in this car; it only has two seats." Magnum even gestured to the two seats in question, as if anyone looking could have failed to notice that six people would never fit in the sports car. "It's not gonna do you much good, having a car that means more than half of you need to call a cab."

The leader took a step closer to Magnum, his shoulders squared, clearly spoiling for a fight. Magnum sighed and tried to work out his chances of getting the coffees safely to the car rather than spilling them. After all, self defense was one thing, especially when the odds were six against one, but scalding one of the little idiots would be harder to explain.

The leader jumped forward and swung at Magnum's face. Magnum ducked, easily balancing the two cups as he did, but he missed the movement behind him. A dark-haired kid who hadn't even outgrown his acne took a wild swing with the crowbar Magnum hadn't noticed he was carrying. 

The noise as the metal connected with Magnum's head made everyone freeze. The six young men stared at Magnum, trying to decide if they should take advantage or run for it. Magnum, for his part, stared at the coffee that was trickling over the ground, trying to remember why he had been carrying coffee. And then someone shifted in front of him and pain flared in his head, and he leaped to his feet as smoothly as he could.

_ Ambush!  _ his brain shouted at him, his blurry vision doing nothing to suggest his mind was wrong. There was no shooting; that was good. But he was surrounded, and he couldn't seem to remember where his team was. That was bad; the others might need help too. So he dropped into a fighting stance, feet spread, fists clenched and hanging loosely in front of him. Get clear, get the others, nice simple plan.

Someone moved off to his left, and he lashed out, feeling the shock run along his arm as he made a solid connection. A heavy-sounding thud told him the target was down. A voice called out in shock, and Magnum shook his head, wondering what his attackers had expected if they were surprised by him fighting back. 

More movement, to his right this time, and he threw himself to the side, lunging for his opponent. His arms came around the other man's chest, wrestling him to the ground. Magnum jumped back to his feet and kicked out, happily taking advantage of the other man being flat out on the ground. His foot landed on something soft, a cheek maybe, and he was pretty sure that was target two out for the count.

"Thomas?"

He spun, ignoring the wavering shapes of fleeing attackers in favor of trying to figure out what was going on. There were women on base, so the feminine voice wasn't too much of a surprise. But the British accent had his mind feeling like it was wading through molasses. What was a Brit doing here? Although, now that he thought about it, he wasn't too sure where here actually was. Even with the black spots dancing in front of his eyes, he was sure he should have been able to recognize something. And everything he could make out did look familiar but also somehow felt wrong.

He staggered a little, feeling the thud of his feet slamming against the ground as he tried to catch his balance. And then what little he could see of the world tilted. He realized he was falling, couldn't remember how to move his arms to catch himself, and braced for a hard impact. Instead, while his body crashed down at an odd angle, his head and shoulders landed on something soft. 

One of his hands, acting on an impulse all of its own, started moving. The fingers wiggled and seemed to be trying to figure out what had softened his fall. The whatever-it-was moved slightly, and then there was pressure on his errant hand. He wondered if he should panic, but the pressure was warm and gentle and he decided it was quite nice actually.

He tried to say something, to thank the warm soft thing for catching him. His mouth didn't seem to want to cooperate, a strange grunt escaping him rather than words, but a soothing noise whispered against his ears in response all the same. What a nice thing it was, taking care of him. He wondered if the presence of the thing meant it was time to pass out. He thought he might quite like that.

…

"It isn't unusual for people to gawk at the car, especially young lads. So I didn't really think anything of it at first. But then, as I was walking over, the one took a swing at him."

He frowned, knowing the voice sounded wrong but unable to figure why.

"And then that other little git hefted the crowbar, and I just ran, but I was still so far away."

Scared, he decided. It sounded scared. And that wasn't right. 

"At least he didn't do any serious damage. Katsumoto says that means they can all still face charges, and he doesn't need to worry about any of them successfully countersuing."

This voice sounded better. Too tense, but more like he thought it should sound.

"It's the strangest thing. I wasn't scared until he collapsed, even though he didn't recognise me."

Still scared now though. Was he the 'he' that was making the voice sound scared? He shifted a little, wondering at the odd smell.

"Thomas?"

Oof! Every memory that had been lurking behind the haze of painkillers and anesthesia flooded back into Magnum's brain, and his head instantly started to throb. He might have groaned, he certainly tried to, or he might have just winced as his brain tried to escape from his skull via his nose. Either way, something cold was pressed lightly against his lips and something warm enveloped both his hands.

"Higgy?" Oh, that hurt. Mental note, talking sucks. Zero out of ten, do not recommend.

"I'm here. Rick and T.C. are both here too. Just relax."

The voice tugged at something in his memory, but, as soon as he tried to reach for it, the feeling faded. 

"You're okay," Higgins soothed, her accent making the words sound like silk. "Some little idiots tried to mug you, and there was a bit of a barney but you're all right."

A bit of a… his mind gave up. Higgins normally tried her hardest not to delve into esoteric British slang, hated having to translate herself, so he figured it meant something bad happened and was happy to leave it at that. He didn't think he remembered being mugged. But he was, unfortunately, familiar enough with head trauma to know memory was usually the first thing to be affected.

Higgins was still talking, saying something about a bleed and an operation, things that sounded like he should be paying attention to them. But all he was really focusing on was the fact that he felt safe. For some reason that seemed incredibly important, he was happy to just let that feeling flood through him. Someone would fill him in on anything important; he knew that. So it was okay for him to give in to the sleep he could feel tugging gently at him. 

His tired mind whispered something about coffee, and, for a heartbeat, it seemed important. But then the thought was gone again and took any sense of urgency with it. His ohana was watching over him; he was alive and reasonably healthy. What could he possibly have to worry about?

**Author's Note:**

> I do wish this was longer, but I have no time!


End file.
